Making the Right Choice
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Kodaka is having conflicted feelings regarding Yukimura lately. Through his confusion he begins to see clarity in what he wants and he thinks he wants. Will this newfound realization lead to something wonderful or will it just destroy his relationship with Yukimura forever? FYI Yukimura is a boy in this story.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Boku wa Tomodachi" belong to its creator and producers, Media Factory, TBS, and Bushirod Inc. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I finally caught up with this series and finished season 2. For all those who have read my previous story on this fandom I apologize for not having updated it. Chances are I may end up taking it down and re-writing it so that it follows the season 2 continuity a bit better. That said I'm going to try my hand at this yaoi. Why? Because if girls are brave enough to write yuri then guys shouldn't shy away from yaoi lol. Hope it turns out well. FYI Yukimura is a boy in this story.

* * *

It has been nearly a year since Yozora had formed the Neighbor's Club; a club dedicated exclusively to introverted outcasts so that they would be educated in the ways of immersing themselves into society and getting friends. For the majority of the time that I have spent in this club this involved playing video games, going out shopping, having parties and doing other things that normal people would do with their friends.

While it was strictly forbidden to make friends within the club itself we all knew that that was impossible. I will admit that I was a lone wolf before joining this club. My blond hair, courtesy of my English mother, was the largest source of my ostracization. I was often mistaken for a delinquent; a no good piece of shit that would threaten to beat up his peers, scare the girls and make life for my teachers a living hell.

It was no surprise that the entirety of my middle school life was spent in isolation. In fact the only person that did not fear me was my little sister, Kobato, but that did not count.

You can say that I did look imposing and that my mannerisms were not the most amiable. I could not help it. Years of having no company and being outcast had made me bitter and I felt no love for the classmates that isolated me.

For what quaint reasons did they not want to approach me other than my looks? I have heard once that what is inside is truly important but you wouldn't guess it by the way the others treated me solely based on the way I looked. Even my teachers regarded me with caution, the stewards of knowledge letting their petty prejudices overrule their sense of objectivity.

I was not alone in being ostracized by my peers. Other boys were targeted too. Most of these were perhaps not the best looking kids on the block, most were quite overweight but my limited observations of them had lead me to believe that they were good people. Had I not been so spiteful during the tenure of my middle school years I would have made a few friends amongst them.

However I cannot dwell in the past and what's done is done.

From what I have learned I realized that first impressions were everything. It did not matter how smart you were, or how nice you could be. If the image you presented did not match the standard then you were given no chance. You were condemned before you even had the chance to prove yourself.

It was foolish, perhaps, to have held some hopes when I entered high school and for the first couple of months those hopes had proven to be folly. I made a bad impression by coming to school late, then nearly tripping over myself and falling on my homeroom teacher. It was already not enough that the class was murmuring, no doubt about the way I looked, but know I was viewed, once again, as a violent individual as my clumsiness was viewed as an act of aggression instead.

I began to grow bitter once again and this time I vowed to trust no one.

As time went on I soon found myself face to face with Yozora, and from then on my life had taken a drastic turn for the better.

There are times that I ponder in how I am going to pay her back. Ever since finding out that she was once my best childhood friend I had been thinking of ways of thanking her. Truly I would never have felt this happy and content had it not been for her.

Eventually all the members of the Neighbor's Club had gotten friendly with each other and, as Rikka had once put it, we were already all friends. I'm sure that despite their open hostility towards each other both Yozora and Sena too regarded each other as friends.

All in all I can successfully say that life had started to look up for me but even so I could not help but feel a maelstrom of discontent churning about inside of me lately. It all started when Sena had proposed marriage to me.

While I was genuinely flattered that Sena had wanted to uphold her father's promise of marriage to me I declined her offer. I would never have guessed that I would ever get propositioned by someone as lovely as Sena but while I could admit that she was beautiful I did not feel attracted to her. I saw her as a close friend, someone who I could trust and rely on but I felt nothing romantic towards her.

Yozora had gone off into the blue for a short while, no doubt distressed over the news Sena had announced to us, soon she came back to us. I had a long talk with her and managed to quell the majority of her insecurities. She seemed relieved that I decided not to follow through with Sena's proposal. While I felt guilty about hurting Sena in rejecting her offer seeing Yozora in relief more than made up for it.

It made me begin to wonder what my relationship to Yozora was. I remember Rikka asking me this once and at the time I could not make any definitive answers. It is no secret that our friendship was not as close as it had once been. It is difficult to rekindle a friendship after so long especially since the both of us had changed drastically from the children we once were.

I had grown reclusive, spiteful and distrustful while Yozora had become arrogant, over bearing and borderline crazy at times. However I realized that personality changes alone could not explain the gulf between her and I.

This was quite puzzling and I did not know what to think of this. I was saddened that our friendship had still not been as close as before and was frustrated with my lack of progress.

So these were my thoughts as I entered into the club room no doubt ready to tackle another day in bettering ourselves for society.

The room was nearly empty with Yukimura, dressed as a maid once again, present. I was a bit perturbed by this. From the way both Sena and Yozora had been spouting off the day before I had assumed that today was going to be important and did my best to arrive in a timely manner only to find that the majority of the club had been no-shows.

I was, however, not surprised that Yukimura was here. He was often the most astute amongst us and would often show up even if he was totally alone.

As I entered I saw felt his gaze upon me and turned to fine him smiling at me with doleful eyes full of yearning. I felt my face heat up despite myself. It was no secret that Yukimura was quite effeminate and I often had to remind myself that he was a boy and not a girl. This was hard as he looked, as ashamed as I am to say, so cute.

It did not help that the boy was totally devoted to me. I dare not voice this out to anyone but there have been times, in the solitude of my own room, where I wondered just how far I could push the young man. These thoughts had, at first, been nothing short of comical similar to what Yozora would perhaps have the young man do. Dress in frilly clothing, say cheesy lines, so on and so forth.

However my thoughts so began to stray and I was disturbed to find myself thinking far more of Yukimura than just saying cheesy lines. I would normally stop myself before I could ponder anything more but I cannot deny the fact that my thoughts towards the younger boy had started to turn lewd.

Perhaps what I found most desirable about Yukimura was his uttermost confidence in me. For spending so much of my life being ostracized it was nice to have someone genuinely look up to me other than my sister. Whenever I would show myself there came Yukimura ready to do what I wanted. His compliments were genuine and his affection true.

In some ways I felt unworthy of his praises. Who was I to be admired by someone like Yukimura? While I would consider myself a decent person I know for a fact that I am no role model. Sometimes I felt like I was deceiving the young boy and felt shame whenever Yozora would take advantage of him and I would stand there and not do anything.

There were times when I felt concern over him. He was so innocent and trusting. What would happen once he got out into the adult world? Who would be there to look over him? I would sometimes entertain thoughts of staying by his side, to guide him along and protect him from those who would dare to harm him.

It disturbed me.

The thought of someone trying to harm Yukimura would arouse an anger so great in me that I often had to take a breath and calm down. These feelings had been growing stronger and did not know why.

Could it be because Yukimura fulfilled some innate desire in me to be acknowledged? I won't lie. Even on the shittiest of days the sight of Yukimura being there for me and having total trust in my ability to overcome any obstacle made me feel like I was on cloud nine. Shouldn't such feelings be reserved for _girls?_ I often asked myself. Perhaps but I did not feel the same toward Rika, Sena or Maria.

At times I wondered if I liked Yozora. I cannot deny that even with her hair cute she is gorgeous and more than once has been the object of my fantasies though I dare not tell her that. Maybe what I feel toward Yozora is nothing more than an attraction, maybe even lust. Could Yozora inspire the same feelings that Yukimura invoked if she only tried? Was I so desperate for affection that I was willing to seek it out from anywhere even if it were from another boy? Would I forget about Yukimura if Yozora ever were to treat me with the same kindness, trust and devotion?

I would like to think so but unfortunately Yozora is not like and it would be unfair of me to request her to so. I respect Yozora for who she is and I hold on to the hope that perhaps one day we would become the close friends that we once were. Perhaps even go further than that.

My attention goes to Yukimura once more. He is still standing there with a smile on his face and again I feel my heart race.

Why the hell does he have to look so cute? Rosy cheeks that contrast beautifully with his pale skin, soft auburn hair that is decorated with a small flower and pink, glistening lips that beg to be kissed.

I find that the more I look at him the more my breathing has become labored. While I have found that these feelings have begun to grow with time they are mostly tempered by the fact that there are normally other club members watching my actions.

Now that I am alone with Yukimura, however, my mind begins to race and suddenly I'm thinking of ways to try and take advantage of the young man.

It fills me with shame as one lustful thought after another continue to pass through my head.

Here is the one person who has finally accepted me for who I am. A person who genuinely looks up and cares for me. And the only way I can think of repaying that kindness is thoughts of taking advantage of him?

In the back of my mind I can't help but think that maybe my peers from middle school had sensed this within me. That I am some no good ingrate that would, at the soonest possible moment, bite the hand that fed him and thus avoided me to prevent themselves from suffering in my company.

Was I truly such a piece of shit that I would repay Yukimura's kindness with thoughts of _fucking _him? It was not even a matter of his being a boy or not anymore that bothered me. I had gone beyond that. I did not _care_ that Yukimura was another boy only that I desired him and the feeling was growing stronger with every second that I stood here alone with him.

I had to get out before I did something I would regret for the rest of my life.

With a quick spin I soon turned and began to make my way out the door. I had not even spoken to Yukimura and perhaps he would ask awkward questions tomorrow as to my early departure but I did not care. I would rather face his and the other club member's scrutiny than force myself on Yukimura and ruin both our lives.

Unfortunately for me things did not go my way as I felt a daintily hand grasp at my uniform. I turned and found a puzzled looking Yukimura.

"Aniki what is the matter? You did not even say hi and you're leaving already?"

The sound of his voice made something in my pants throb something terrible. I swallowed the lump in my throat and responded as normally as possible.

"Where are the others Yukimura?"

"Well both Yozora and Sena-sempai told me that they both had business to attend to and left before you got here. Maria-sensei got sick this afternoon after eating some bad sushi. As for Rikka-san, I have no idea where she is at. She may be on her way but I'm not sure."

I did not like how this was going. Where the hell were both Sena and Yozora? It was strange to think that the two of them would be off together, alone, doing business whatever the hell that meant. Maria getting sick did make sense the girl did eat way too much for her own good I felt. Rikka being tardy wasn't a total surprise as she had other obligations so I could understand her not being here.

However I still did not like how both Yozora and Sena were gone. Something about them being absent together made me feel uneasy and my senses were screaming at me to just go home if I knew what was good for me.

Of course leave it to me to ignore the obvious signs and stay like the dumbass I was.

"A-Aniki I'm sorry if my response wasn't sufficient. I know that I unworthy of being in your company but understand that I did do my very best."

My thoughts on Yozora and Sena were interrupted as I saw Yukimura cast his head down in disappointment. I could see the tears in his eyes and the desire to comfort him soon became more than I could handle.

Without a second thought I went behind the younger man and embraced him about his supple waist and held him close to me. I could hear him gasp slightly in surprise but soon felt him relax in my arms. As I held him I could not help but realize just how pretty he smelled like. Was he seriously using perfume? Probably Yozora's way of trying to embarrass the poor boy.

I found myself suddenly angry at Yozora. It was not fair that she would take advantage of Yukimura like this. In some way that made her no better than the imaginary people I would think of that would also go out of their way to hurt the effeminate boy. Did this make Yozora a bully? I did not want to think of Yozora in a bad light but the more I thought about it the more I began to realize just how cruel Yozora could be at times.

However I would not let thoughts of Yozora distract me from my duty as of now.

"Hey there no reason to get upset Yukimura. Yozora and the others not being here is not your fault."

"I know but I feel that I should have been more astute as to knowing the nature of their absences. Coming to the club takes up your valuable time aniki and I don't think it's fair that you are so dedicated while the others flake out."

I genuinely felt touched by that comment. Did Yukimura really think I was so dedicated? Even after that one week where I did not show up at all?

It really began to bring into focus just how horrible my desires for Yukimura were. Even so with him at such close proximity I could not help but want to explore more of him.

"You know Yukimura there is a way that you can make it up to me if you really feel you have to." I offered.

Seeing his eyes begin to brighten just made me feel all the more guilty but I could not help it anymore. This was perhaps the only chance that I would get. It was selfish and cruel of me to do this. That I was about to throw away a year of friendship just for this one evening of passion.

But I was willing to suffer the consequences no matter what.

"Really aniki? Just name it. Give me your bidding and I shall do my utmost to perform."

Here was the moment of truth. This was my last chance to back out and, for a small moment, I almost did. But my lust knew no bounds. He was at my mercy now and nothing was going to stop me.

"Strip Yukimura."

There were not many things that could honestly surprise me but this was one of those moments were I was nearly dumbfounded. Without any questions, any delays whatsoever, the young boy before me proceeded to undress out of his maid outfit. He removed apron, uniform, bra and panties (I REALLY needed to have a firm talk with Yozora after this even at the expense of being a total hypocrite) and was soon laid bare before me.

I drank in his features lustfully taking in everything that I could. He was hairless, for the most part, his body like a pale porcelain doll with only his pubis covered by small, trim patch of auburn hair that exposed his delicate looking penis, which hung limply at, what I could guess, three and half inches.

My eyes gazed upward toward his stomach, the naval visible as opposed to being sunk in while his chest rose and contracted heavily. His breasts were flat, not a surprise considering he was a boy, and yet I felt more pleasure seeing his rose colored nipples than I did when seeing Sena's full breasts.

"A-Aniki I'm happy that you find my body worthy of your attention but may I ask that you don't stare so harshly. I-It's embarrassing."

Yukimura's face was sweaty and his face was nearly completely red. However I could not take my eyes of his lips, which still glistened so delightfully. Without a second word I dove in and kissed him deeply.

The younger boy did not resist and instead did his best to accommodate me. His attempts were clumsy doubtless this was his first time kissing anyone but it did not make a difference to me. My tongue explored the entirety of his mouth, first by plunging as deep as it could go, then by caressing his delicate teeth, before withdrawing as I bit down gently on his bottom lip. From lust induced gaze I could see Yukimura's eyes glazed over and I knew that he was completely at my mercy.

I dove in once again as I drank in everything about him. The scent of his perfume, the taste of his mouth, the warmth of his cheek as I placed my hand on it. I soon broke the kiss once more as my mouth began to descend until I reached my destination.

I found the crook between his neck and shoulder as I began to suckle it gently. Yukimura moaned, the sound being of only the sweetest ambrosia that my ears had ever had the pleasure of hearing. I knew that this was a sensitive part of his body as I continued to suckle harder even venturing to bite gently.

His breathing became more rapid and shallow as I dove two fingers inside his mouth and used my other hand to grab at his now aroused penis.

He gasped at my grabbing his privates but did not resist as I started to work him over, gently masturbating him as I continued to suckle on his neck. I could feel his saliva running down my fingers which were in his mouth. I dug them in deeper and was surprised that he soon took them and began to suck on them on his own.

This prompted me to continue my descent down his immaculate body as I soon found myself at his breasts. I took hold of one of his nipples and bit down at it.

There was a sharp gasp coming from Yukimura and at once my concern preceded my lust.

"Yukimura are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

He met my gaze with eyes filled with only the most infinite yearning. He merely nodded that he was fine and it was then that I suddenly realized one thing.

Yukimura was beautiful.

The thought hit me hard and for a moment my lust was forgotten. I realized that this was a life changing event for Yukimura. While this was a big deal on my part to be sure it could not be denied that this was going to be the one day in his life that Yukimura was going to remember.

It made me realize that depending on how today ended Yukimura would be changed forever, for better or for worse. And the one solely responsible for that change was none other than me, the worthless delinquent.

I literally held this boy's life in my hands. With a few cruel words I could crush him, reduce him to nothing and make him feel like the entirety of his life was nothing more than a worthless ruse. On the flip side with enough care and devotion I could enrich his life, show him something more than just being the doormat of the Neighbor's Club.

Was I man enough to assume responsibility for this boy's life? Dare I just forget today ever happened and make Yukimura feel worthless for the rest of his life, or do I cherish today and take responsibility for my actions?

There was an internal power struggle going on inside me. I did not like to form unneeded attachments. All they did was hurt you. Rika had once accused me other this, of pretending to be blind, deaf and mute just so that I could avoid anything that could hurt me. That despite my wanting to have friends, in reality, the reason why I was alone all the time was because I forced everyone away from me. I wanted to keep everybody at arm's length, to have nothing but the most superficial of relationships with other people.

For what it was worth Rikka had a very large part in the decision that I was about to make. Had she not talked some sense into me then I'm afraid that I would have taken the cowards way out and ruin the one person that genuinely accepted me for who I was. In a way the future of Yukimura's happiness had as much to do with Rikka as it did with me.

I silently thanked the scientist from the depths of my hearts. She made me realize my folly and because of her I found the strength to take responsibility for what I was about to do.

Looking down at Yukimura I could not believe that someone so beautiful would be in my care. That this day's passion simply wasn't just a cheap thrill. That this meant something. A deepening relationship between myself and Yukimura. I knew what I had to say.

"Yukimura I want you to understand that you are the best thing to ever happen in my life. Never have I met anyone so willing to accept me, someone that could trust me with all their heart. If you would have me Yukimura then I vow to watch over you for the rest of my life. Will you let me do that Yukimura? Will you give me the privilege to be by your side?"

His eyes began to glisten brightly with unshed tears as he placed a hand on my cheek gently.

"Do you really mean that aniki? Do you really think that highly of me?"

"Of course why would I lie?"

"Then I accept. If you would have me as your loyal underling than I will be more than happy to serve you forever and ever."

Hearing his words brought forth a joy so great that I almost wanted to scream. I restrained myself and instead settled on grinning while I spoke.

"You know that you are no longer my underling Yukimura. I promote you. We are now equals."

It was then that the tears did fall in earnest from Yukimura's eyes. In response I kissed him once more and this time he responded with passionate vigor.

The time for speaking was over as we soon resumed our iniquitous, but beautiful act. As I kissed him I once again started to masturbate his man hood, having become stiff with arousal once more. He moaned in my mouth and as I jacked him off, first slow and steady, then swiftly.

I resumed my descent as I planted kisses down his body until I soon got to the object of my attention. His penis, now a steady four inches aroused, was flushed with blood and brimming with pre-cum at the tip.

I have heard that normally it was the submissive men, the _bitches_ in the relationship, that often gave head but I did not care for that stupid shit. I valued Yukimura, I treasured him.

Perhaps I even loved him.

So I felt no shame as tentatively liked the tip of his head taking in the taste of his pre-cum. He moaned and this prompted me to go further. It was salty but not terrible to the taste as I soon placed the entirety of his length into my mouth.

I bobbed me head to and fro as I sucked him off. His breaths were quick and shallow as he was being serviced and pleasured as he had never had before. As I took him in I then used me teeth to scrap along his foreskin before getting to the edge of his penis once more as I took a nip at the foreskin at the end, knowing that that was where he was most sensitive.

He moaned loudly this time and felt his hips buckle. I knew that the time was close. Before I knew it his cock had splashed a white substance that I knew to be the summation of his arousal. I took some of it in before kissing Yukimura on the lips just so that he could have a taste of himself.

The younger boy soon collapsed on the ground and I too fell beside him. I stroked his silken hair as he continued to look at me with those doleful eyes.

"A-Aniki…thank you…thank you so much."

I smiled as I held his naked body close to mind and embraced him. He snuggled his face into my chest and I held him tighter. Did this mean we were boyfriends? Perhaps. I knew that more than likely we were going to get some shit for our relationship but I really did not care. Any moron stupid enough to hurt Yukimura for his relationship with me would have hell to pay. I would make sure of that.

I don't know how long we had stayed embraced together like that but by the soft snores coming below me I knew that Yukimura was asleep.

I lifted him gently and placed him on the couch before covering his nakedness with a nearby blanket. I would wait here for him until he awoke and then made sure he got home safely.

The door suddenly opened and I turned to find Rikka, looking like her normal self for once, enter the room with a stupid grin on her face. My heart fell as I realized that she knew.

"So lover boy care to give me the details."

She had a stupid grin and perhaps was wanting to have juicy details about what we did. As if. However I had the distinct feeling that she was only putting up a façade and soon responded sternly.

"I will only say this. I'm serious about this relationship."

Rikka's face then turned serious itself as she neared me and soon whispered.

"You know I saw the whole thing. For a moment I thought about coming inside and kicking you where it hurts for taking advantage of poor Yukimura like that. But I'm happy that I didn't jump the gun and instead was treated to something that was both hot and beautiful at the same time. Yukimura really likes you Kodaka. I'm just relieved that you are serious about this relationship."

"All thanks to you. If you hadn't made me realize just how much of a coward I was a couple of weeks back then I would never have had the brass to commit to this relationship. That is what scares me the most. That I _would_ take advantage of Yukimura and then cope out when it mattered most. If it weren't for you I probably would be hiding at home wracking my brains in how to deny all this, and, in the process, hurt the one person who truly accepts me for who I am. So for that, thank you Rikka-san. I feel that for once I have made the right decision."

Rikka's expression soon softened as she grasped my hands with her own.

"I'm glad that I was able to get through to you Kodaka. For what it's worth you did make the right decision and I'm happy that you were man enough to go through and take responsibility for your actions. You don't have to pay me back but I WILL reward for your brave choices Kodaka-san."

I smiled as I knew that whatever Rikka had in store was going to be out of the ordinary. Little did I know just how right I would be.

"Despite taking Yukimura would you agree that you are still attracted to females my good Kodaka?"

"Of course. I guess that makes me bi-sexual I suppose."

"Great! Glad to hear it. Now I'm sure you're wondering just where in the hell Sena and Yozora have been. All I can say is that they had something similar to what you had with Yukimura and its quite the show. I've got it all recorded. Want to check it out in my lab?"

I nearly felt my eyes bug out of my head as I heard this. Yozora and Sena doing _that_ to each other? When the hell did that happen?

However I could not deny my growing arousal. This was something I definitely had to check out.

"For reals? Shit…well I can't deny that I am curious. Okay I'll join you Rikka-san. Just give me a moment to wake Yukimura. We'll watch it together."

"Sure thing. Just don't get carried away and forget about poor old me. Besides I'm sure that seeing Yozora hot and naked will get your rocks going again."

I had the distinct feeling that Rikka probably knew of my attraction to Yozora, but I wasn't about to complain and instead just nodded as she walked off.

With her gone I soon looked over at Yukimura, who was still blissfully asleep.

Today had been such a shocking day but despite everything I don't remember ever being this happy. I placed my hand on Yukimura's head and gently stroked his hair.

Whoever said hard choices end up in failure?

For the first time in my life I genuinely had hopes for the future.

A future which I would gladly share with my Yukimura.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it is. This was infuriating to write in first person but I just couldn't get this story started in third person. It just didn't feel right. So there you go. Hopefully it turned out well. Anyway hit me up people. Hook me up and let me know what you all think.


End file.
